A Pikachu's Life!
by SecretMarial
Summary: The life of a young Pikachu, a Trainer and her new Squirtle, and possibly a Team Rocket member. A adventure.
1. The Begining

A Pikachu's Life!

This is my first Fan Fiction so don't expect it to be all that. This is uncharted territory for me so I welcome all criticism. **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Pokémon. I just own my characters.

* * *

Marial the Pikachu woke up next to her mother, a Raichu named Jessica. She went in their "den" and brought out some berries for breakfast. Jessica came out and told her "Today is it, today you go out into the world." This had been her greeting for the last week and today Marial agreed. Though she was stubborn and tried to delay it she had to admit she couldn't be anymore prepared. She was finally ready after weeks of training and months of learning she was able to take care of most of the Pokemon in the forest and knew how to make a comfortable home. So after breakfast she packed some berries, kissed her mother goodbye, and went out in search of a hollow oak tree.

Nearby was a starting Trainer. Her name was Trinity and she was from Cerulean City. She had preparing for this day for months and was just coming from Pallet to pick her Pokemon. She had choosen Squirtle because she prefered Water types and most likely always will. She knew that all her Squirtle knew was Tackle and Leer but she was determined to train it to learn more. They were sighing because Trinity wanted to learn Pokémon and Squirtle thought it would never happen. They had tryed to argue but Trinity couldn't understand Squirtle. Trinity said "That's why I need to learn Pokémon so I can understand you and all my future Pokémon!" She was stubborn as a ox. Suddenly they noticed a rustleing in the bushes and a Caterpie came out. Trinity told Squirtle "Here's our first chance to train!" Squirtle nodded and jumped in front of the Caterpie. "Squirtle, Tackle attack now!" Squirtle used Tackle and the Caterpie used Tackle back. "Alright! Finish it with another Tackle!" Trinity called. This finished the Caterpie and it fainted. "Pokeball go!" Trinity exclaimed as she threw a Pokeball. The Pokeball shook three times then stopped. Trinity had caught a Caterpie! "We did it buddy!" She exclaimed picking up the Pokeball and put it on her belt. "We better get this little guy to a Pokémon Center!" She added. So she and Squirtle ran off.

After a little bit of searching through the evergreen forest Marial had found a hollow willow and this was good enough for her. So she went in and made it more at home. She then explored and came across Trinity, her Squirtle, and the Caterpie. She watched this battle and knew that, with training, this Trainer and her Squirtle could become formidable foes. She decided that they could help her train to avoid getting caught, so she went home to pack. She then began to follow them, training along the way. Over time she would be able to deal with all of the Pokemon in the forest except for the ones released by their previous trainers. Those were strong...

* * *

Here is the new and improved Chapter 1! I hope you like it, I did my best to lengthen it but I still don't want to go out _too_ much. Also shoutout to Gigatron4624 and TheLoadingScreen for good advice and constructive critism. I hope you two like the changes. Also from now on I'll put what the Pokemon are saying into parentheses.


	2. The Encounter

The Encounter

Here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it. It sure is better than my rough draft.

* * *

Trinity had reached Viridian City and was at the Pokémon Center, healing Squirtle and Caterpie. Then she brought them out and asked them what they thought about a few names she had thought up for them. "How do you like… Squirty?" She asked Squirtle because when she had first got him a little bit ago he had squirted everything. He liked it so that was his name was Squirty. Then just as she was about to think of a name for Caterpie a Pikachu was heard "PIKACHU!"

Marial was confused. She was in a crowded street with small hard pebbles underfoot and was jostled around. Not only that but she had lost the Trainer. Suddenly she was grabbed man wearing a rubber outfit and she cried out "PIKACHU! (AAAHHHH!)" She was about to be put in a car when the Trainer came up with her Squirtle and Caterpie. "Let that Pikachu go!" She called. The man turned and growled "This is none of your business."

Trinity could tell that the man didn't own the Pikachu so she retorted "Actually it is because this is my Pikachu." The man seemed surprised. He took a step back the replied "Impossible. I just caught this Pikachu." Trinity knew this wasn't true so she said "Then call it into its Pokeball." The man knew he had been defeated but wasn't done "Fine it's not mine but is it yours?" "No." Trinity replied. "I said that to protect the Pikachu." Then she took the Pikachu from him and set it down. She wanted to catch it but this wasn't the time. Marial ran off.

The mysterious man didn't even want the Pikachu anymore because it couldn't use electric moves, it was weak and he wouldn't stand for the weak. He needed an electric type for the boss… He entered his car and drove away, thinking about how he needed to find a super strong electric type.

Trinity didn't know who that man was but she knew she didn't like him. Who was he to treat a Pokémon like that! She hoped to catch the Pikachu. Or any Pikachu for that matter... While she was a Water Pokémon fan she loved Pikachu's because it was the first Pokémon she had ever seen. If it hadn't been for that Pikachu she would never have gotten interested in Pokémon in the first place. She had always thought Pokémon were some sort of doll until a wild Pikachu had wandered into the yard. Before that she had always been secluded and now she planned on making as many friends as possible. Then she looked down to see Caterpie cuddling up to her. She picked her up and asked "You seem cuddly, how do you like Cuddles?" Caterpie didn't care so Cuddles was her name.

Marial wasn't sure what had happened back there but she was following the Trainer again and she felt like she knew her. In fact she looked familiar…

* * *

I think this is better but not much. Or maybe I'm selling myself short… Also the first person to guess the mystery man's identity gets an internet cookie! Come on, its super easy!


	3. The Battle

Memories…

I'm back and I'm disappointed no one tried for the internet cookie… But back to the story.

As they were walking through a field with a forest in view Marial had trouble hiding. She was certain she had seen the Trainer somewhere but was too busy hiding from her to think about it. When they entered the forest Marial decided to attack. She rustled some bushes in one direction and jumped out from another.

Trinity was walking along, explaining her plan to learn Pokémon to Squirty and Cuddles. "I'm sure it will be easier for you guys to learn English then me learn Pokémon so I'll teach you English so you can teach me Pokémon." She thought it was so simple but her Pokémon disagreed. But Squirty wanted to learn English so he volunteered. Just as they began the bushes rustled and Marial popped out behind them. She shocked Squirty, paralyzing him.

Marial found this too easy and the Pokémon weak. She tackled the Squirtle to take it out and Thunderwaved the Caterpie. The Caterpie Tackled her twice and the Trainer used a Revive on her Squirtle. "All right Squirty! Use Leer followed by Tackle!" Marial thought '_Squirty? What kind of name was that?_' She was Tackled by the Caterpie over and over until the Trainer called "Cuddles! Stop it! This is Squirty's fight!" '_Cuddles? What is wrong with this trainer?!' _ Squirty was attacking her like crazy! She knocked him out, knocked out Cuddles, and ran off. She decided to lay off the training and focus on other things. Like what the Trainer was doing.

Trinity returned her Pokémon and, spirits low, walked into Cerulean city. As she entered the Pokémon Center she decided to train here since she heard that Pokémon tend to be tougher the farther away from Pallet. She was worried all the Pokémon here would be as tough as that Pikachu.

Marial was feeling great! She had beaten the Trainer, easy as pie. She decided to get to know the Trainer if she didn't try to catch her. She found her coming out of the Pokémon Center and followed her into the forest they had exited. In the forest she stepped out.

CLIFFHANGER! Yep, I've decided to leave you with a cliffhanger. I'll give you one last chance at guessing the mystery man. No cookie though.


	4. Memories

I know it's been forever. I really don't write much. But I don't want to disappoint you so… Also, just as Marial has a name no human knows, from now on, so will Squirty and Cuddles. Bye the way, DracoBlitzen, that was TOTALLY uncalled for!

When Marial stepped out of the forest, Trinity didn't notice her at first. She was too busy trying to teach Squirty how to say her name. "Alright, let's try again, Trrrrrrrr, Trrrrrrrrrr." Squirty, whose name was actually Tinn, tried. "Squuuuuuuuuirt, Squuuuuuuuuuuuuirt." Cuddles, actually Ron, rolled his eyes. Then he noticed Marial. "Cater! Caterpie!" He tried to get Trinity's attention. Trinity looked to Ron "What is it, Cuddles?" Then she looked to where he was motioning and gasped. It was that Pikachu!

Marial smiled at the Trainer. "Pika!" she exclaimed, translating to a simple "Hi!" She saw the Trainer recognized her, why else would she have gasped? She stuck out a paw to Tinn. "Hi, my name is Marial."

Trinity was a little surprised at the fact that this wild Pikachu was talking to Squirty. She thought wild Pokémon hated caught ones. Tinn was surprised too, but her took the paw and shook it. "The name's Tinn." The trio watched as Marial bounded to Ron and asked "Your name would be…?" Ron blinked in surprise but answered "I'm Ron." Marial nodded. This whole exchange was in Pokémon of course.

Marial was surprised the Trainer hadn't tried to catch her yet. She wanted all the info she could get before that happened so she asked "So, what is your Trainers name anyway?" Before either Pokémon could answer, the Trainer bent down and stuck out a hand "Well, you friendly little Pikachu, I'm Trinity, I would ask your name but I wouldn't understand your reply. I wonder why you came out here anyway. Hmmmmmmmm…" Then the Trainer blinked, "Why do I keep getting the feeling I've seen you somewhere before?" Then Marial realized she felt the same way. She HAD seen Trinity somewhere before. But where…

Trinity studied the Pikachu. Suddenly, she realized where she had seen this Pokémon before. "You're the first Pokémon I ever saw!" She saw the Pikachu blink, then get a surprised look on its face

Marial realized where she had seen Trinity before when she had suddenly cried "You're the first Pokémon I ever saw!" She remembered accidentally running into a human's yard, and how the human she saw was so surprised. This was the same human?

Suddenly, as they both realized this, the mysterious man, from Team Rocket, appeared. "Alright you girl, give me all your Pokémon!" He shouted.

Ooo! Cliffhanger! Really, I can't think of anything else at the moment… Ideas?


End file.
